


By Your Side - Chapter 11 Solas/Fenris alt encounter

by SageMoo



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: M/M, Male Homosexuality, Smut, alternate encounter, alternative
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:07:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22762951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SageMoo/pseuds/SageMoo
Summary: This is part of my By Your Side fanfic - Chapter 11. An alternate encounter between Solas and Fenris that did NOT happen, but I couldn't get it out of my head so I had to write it ;)https://archiveofourown.org/works/9132586/chapters/20752603
Relationships: Fenris & Solas, Fenris & Solas (Dragon Age), Fenris/Solas (Dragon Age)
Kudos: 6





	By Your Side - Chapter 11 Solas/Fenris alt encounter

Fenris’ attention was suddenly drawn back to Solas, however. The mage brushed his thumb over the scar experimentally, like an artist might when examining a completed painting, but his finger happened to graze over one of Fenris’ lyrium veins in the process. 

The lyrium infused into his skin had always brought about varying degrees of discomfort when touched by others. Fenris had thankfully grown accustomed to Hawke’s touch on his body, however, to the point that the mage’s embrace was not physically unpleasant at all. In this instance, however, the lack of the anticipated discomfort from Solas’ touch was startling to him. The lyrium infused into his skin responded in an unfamiliar way; a pleasant tingling suddenly spread out over his skin from beneath the mage’s finger, something Fenris had never experienced before. He flinched at the strange sensation, taken completely by surprise.

“What did you do?!” Fenris drew away from the mage abruptly, a suspicious look in his eyes and accusation in his tone.

Solas frowned curiously at Fenris’ response, simply letting his hand drop to rest in his lap as he remained kneeling at his side.

“My apologies, did I hurt you? It was not my intention…” 

Fenris lifted his arm to inspect the scar and the lyrium lines that existed around it, as if Solas’ touch might have altered them somehow; nothing seemed out of place.  
“Well, no. It just felt…. strange.” Fenris dropped his arm down once more, his suspicious gaze returning to the mage. 

“He liked it again.” Cole offered innocently.

Fenris suddenly turned from Solas to growl in frustration at Cole; his eyes glaring threats at the boy.

“Cole, go away! I do not want you talking for me!”

“You don’t talk for yourself.”

“Cole.” Solas intervened with a warning tone, recognising that the situation could quickly get out of hand, “That is not necessary, thank you.” Solas turned his full attention back to Fenris as he pushed himself up from the grass. “My apologies, Fenris, I will try not to touch another if it bothers you. May I see your other wound?”

With an icy glare still fixed on Cole, Fenris shook his head at the question.

“No, Solas, I’ve had enough of this! I’m walking back to camp. Thank you for the healing.” Fenris bit off his words angrily; he was fed up with being made to feel stupid and embarrassed, he wanted nothing more now than to be at Hawke’s side; he’d already been gone too long.

Solas responded in a measured tone, trying to combat the other elf’s outburst with reason.

“I would advise allowing me to examine the other wound, Fenris; if it is corrupted from the red lyrium now may be your only chance to still deal with the infection, before it becomes systemic. There is no going back once that occurs.”

Fenris finally snapped a smouldering look at Solas, the anger still raw in their gaze. Solas’ calm exterior didn’t falter, however, and he continued to look back at the other elf with a patient expression.

“Why do you even care, Solas?!” The question sounded accusing, as if the elven mage might have some ulterior motive.

“Why does anyone try to limit or end suffering?”

Fenris scowled as the mage answered with another question; he found that sort of response patronising. 

Fenris stood glaring at the pair, Cole still standing silently behind Solas; it was hard to tell he was listening to the conversation or not. He hated that Solas was right, and he felt like he had no option but to swallow his pride now and concede to his suggestion, when all he wanted to do was storm off. He knew he was being stupid again; walking off wouldn’t hurt anyone but himself in this case. He really should put an end to his sudden departures; they had never led to anything good in the past.  
___

Fenris abruptly began untying the draw strings of his pants with a huff, a look of annoyance never leaving his face. He knew he should feel grateful for the mage’s concern, but he couldn’t help the rage he felt toward Cole’s observations and at being kept from Hawke for so long. He tugged his blood stained pants down just enough to reveal the large gash to the back of his thigh, leaving his small clothes in place. Feeling suddenly bashful in his precarious state of undress in front of strangers, he turned his back to reveal the wound to them.

Without another word, Solas moved in to crouch behind Fenris, peering closely once more at the wound which ran horizontally across the back of his leg. Ignoring the tense situation around him, the mage smoothly returned the conversation back to the problem at hand.

“Hmm… This wound actually cuts through several of your lyrium veins. Does it feel different?”

“No, not that I’ve noticed.” Fenris tried to soften his tone, but he could feel himself becoming increasingly impatient. “Can you please just heal it so I can dress?”

Solas seemed to ignore the elf’s impatience, adding no urgency to his actions.

“Well, I apologise in advance if my touch… irritates them, Fenris, but I cannot avoid touching them this time.” Without waiting for Fenris’ response or objection, Solas pressed his hand gently to the wound. 

As the mage’s skin pressed more firmly to the lyrium markings this time, Fenris bit on the inside of this cheek in anticipation and turned his face aside. Enticing warmth suddenly followed the path the lyrium took beneath his skin, originating from where Solas’ hands touched the markings. The tingling he’d felt earlier also returned to make its way up and down his leg. The unfamiliar sensations left behind an overall feeling of delight that he couldn’t quite describe. While the sensation was innocently pleasant for the moment, his thoughts naturally progressed to considering how the feeling might enhance a more intimate encounter with someone like Solas. While Hawke’s touch was far from uncomfortable on his markings, this feeling was also far more than mere absence from displeasure; it was wonderful. 

The situation he’d found himself in was suddenly beginning to feel far too personal for Fenris, even intimate, and as his thoughts began to drift further to acknowledge that the elven mage was also an attractive man, Fenris abruptly cut his thoughts short. He groaned to himself in shame; he wanted no one else but Hawke, he was sure of that.

In the brief moment that the impure thoughts crossed Fenris’ mind he suddenly recalled who he was in company with. Fenris immediately cast another glare towards Cole, catching him in the process of just opening his mouth to speak.

“He thi-”

“COLE!! SHUT UP!” Fenris growled at the boy threateningly, holding up a glowing hand towards him to cut him off. “Just shut up! Not every thought needs to be spoken aloud! Fuck me!”

“He won’t.”

Fenris gave the boy’s response a brief look of confusion, before finally realising what he was referring to. He abruptly moved to pull his leg away from Solas, wanting nothing more than to lunge at the strange boy without thinking. Solas’ hand shot up in time to catch Fenris’ wrist, which was still wrapped in Hawke’s red token cloth; now also marred with blood from battle. The mage’s grip was surprisingly strong and he stood up to position himself between the pair, eyes fixed on Fenris and seeming unfazed by the intense anger he saw there. 

Solas’ tone remained calm.

“Fenris, please stand still. And Cole, please leave us now, you are no longer helping here.”

“I’m not? Sorry, Solas. Goodbye.” And with that, the boy simply wandered off into the forest once more, his gait as casual as it ever was. In his wake he left Fenris glaring after him. 

Fenris could feel his ears burning, both from embarrassment and rage, and he hoped desperately, to whatever gods might hear him, that Solas had not caught on to the meaning of Cole’s words. 

With his hand still gripping Fenris’ wrist, Solas quietly observed the other elf, his eyes moving over the other’s face; at this proximity there was little hope that he wouldn’t notice the blush on Fenris face. Either way, he said nothing and loosened his hold enough that Fenris pulled his hand away, his eyes now shifting to meet Solas’ gaze.

He wasn’t sure what to make of the mage’s expression, but the intensity of his eyes caused him to look away once more, his embarrassment increasing as his nerves finally set in; the situation was becoming more and more uncomfortable for him now.  
“Can you please finish, Solas…” 

Solas lingered before Fenris for only a second more, as if a decision had to be made in his mind, before he stepped around to reclaim his position behind the elf. Fenris breathed out a quiet breath of relief as the mage moved further from his face; his proximity having made him very nervous somehow.

Fenris was sure to keep his eyes fixed elsewhere towards the forest, as he felt the mage’s fingers once more return to the skin at the back of thigh. Fenris frowned in confusion as the fingers weren’t joined by his palm this time, but simply traced alone the path the severed lyrium veins took, slowing trailing up his leg. He suddenly felt the soft whisper of breath on the back of his neck, quickly followed by a delicate, almost tentative open mouthed kiss to the sensitive skin there. Fenris froze, his eyes widening in shock at the sudden and torturous turn this outing had taken. He let out another breath, this one more harsh and tinged with torment. He wanted desperately to shove the other man away; this man that wasn’t Hawke, but the tantalizing waves of pleasure that the mage’s fingers were igniting in his lyrium markings was making it hard to think straight.

“Solas… please stop…” His words came out weak; a feeble plea without conviction. He wasn’t surprised when the mage didn’t listen.

Solas’ lips continued to trail soft kisses over Fenris’ skin, his tongue playfully following the intricate designs; it was obvious by now that the mage had well and truly caught on to the reaction his touch was having on the other man, and he was intent on enjoying it himself.

Fenris felt the lips break contact with his skin, to breathe warmly against the back of his ear, Solas’ voice taking on a more sultry tone that sent a shiver of delight up his spine.

“Cole does not know everything that I would do…” His words almost sounded dangerous for a moment, but it was clear what the mage was referring to, and the implication caused Fenris to let out a pained groan. He could already sense he was going to fail miserably at resisting the smooth advances of the mage.

Solas finally stepped in closer, his body pressing up against the bare skin of Fenris’ back; he wasn’t sure if he was glad or disappointed that the mage wasn’t also undressed in that instance. Fenris felt the mage’s hands move to slide over his mid-section as one grazed the wound it had just healed, to join the other in encircling him completely from behind. His lips stayed pressed to the other’s ear, his warm, wet tongue teasingly running over the sensitive skin.

All manner of impure thoughts ran through Fenris’ mind as he allowed the elf to continue his advances. The feel of his hands sliding over his bare skin, and the way his touch ignited a delightful surge of pleasure as they slid over the lyrium in his skin, made resistance all but futile. Solas pressed his body firmly against Fenris, his hands digging against the skin of his stomach now as they slowly slide down the front, his fingers lingering just inside the top of his smallclothes. The lyrium that marked his most sensitive areas burned to life suddenly as Solas’ fingers connected; an alluring sensation traveling to engulf the excitement already growing below. Fenris bit the inside of his cheek once more, shutting his eyes against the feelings of lust he so desperately wanted to act upon. The image of turning around to kiss Solas fiercely, tearing his clothing off roughly and forcing him to the ground, suddenly came to his mind and he felt the blush returning to his face. With it came the very familiar feeling of his markings burning to life; he could feel it quickly spread over his whole body like a wild fire.

Fenris felt the mage lean back just enough to gasp slightly as he watched Fenris’ reaction, his lips quickly returning to the elf’s neck to renew their kissing in a more lustful response. He murmured against Fenris skin.

“You are beautiful…”

Fenris finally gave in trying to resist Solas, and he slid both his hand over the mage’s forearms and slowly down to his hands, that still lingered teasingly above his manhood. He considered pulling them away, but couldn’t bring himself to; he found this mysterious stranger beyond alluring, and the sensations he was experiencing were too much to resist.

Fenris slid his hands back up and over his shoulders, to cup the back of the elf’s neck in one hand, pulling him in closer against his body. Realising the other man’s resolve was now gone, Solas proceeded to slip his hands down the front of Fenris’ small clothes further, pausing as the tips of his fingers just brushed the hard swelling he found there.

“Would you like me to stop?”

The lyrium around his manhood was responding to the mage’s touch in strange and enticing ways; Fenris hadn’t felt this aroused since his first night with Hawke. He breathed out sharply, desperately wanting to play out the image he’d had of Solas beneath him a moment ago. But the thought of Hawke suddenly brought him back to reality and he let out a conflicted groan of annoyance.

“… yes, I want you to stop.” Fenris hated how unconvincing his tone was, but he had always been a bad lair.

Fenris felt the mage’s warm hands suddenly slip down to close the final distance, and one hand completely enfolded his erection in a tight grip that sent a thrill of excitement through his core and caused an audible moan of pleasure from his lips. The fine veins of lyrium that run the length of his manhood didn’t help in the slightest, sending a jolt of intense pleasure through his body.

“I think you are lying…”

Fenris couldn’t take any more of the mage’s teasing and he spun around in his embrace, both hands gripping the sides of his face firmly to pull the other man into a lustful and breathy kiss. Solas was far more reserved than Fenris in that moment, seeming to have been enjoying his teasing of the other elf more than anything; but the intensity of Fenris’ lips as they met his own, caused a groan of delight from the mage. Solas pressed back against Fenris and returned the kiss, with equal passion then, his lips parting to allow his tongue to mingle with the other man’s.

Fenris wasted no time in relieving the mage of his shirt, and quickly moving to untie his pants. In a few quick motions, he had the mage completely naked in his arms as he resumed the kiss. Fenris couldn’t help but let his hands explore this new man’s body, the feel of his soft skin beneath his fingers was divine; the refined muscles that covered his torso and how unabashed he was at revealing his own excitement, which Fenris didn’t hesitate in teasing with his fingers. 

Solas enfolded Fenris in his arms, pulling the other elf in close against his naked form, enjoying the feeling of the heat of Fenris’ erection pressing through his small clothes against his own. He breathed heatedly against the other man’s lips then, before the mage’s hands tugged roughly at the last of Fenris’ clothes to yank them off. His kiss intensified as he once more pressed his excitement against Fenris’ that was now beared. With Solas’ bare skin now pressed firmly against his whole body, the delightful sensations coursing through his body from the lyrium’s response to this strange elf’s touch, was almost too much for Fenris to bear, and he responded with almost frantic movements as he continued to passionately kiss the mage.

Rather than pushing Solas to the ground, however, he suddenly found the mage’s lips leave his own and begin working their way down his chest, his moist tongue ruthlessly grazing over the lyrium whenever it found some. Fenris breathed heavily into the air as Solas descended, trying desperately to steel himself against what he suspected was coming next. 

Solas allowed his hands to slide firmly down either side Fenris’ torso, gripping at his hips and playfully at his backside as he lowered himself to his knees. Once there, without hesitation, one of his hands moved to grip him once more, squeezing his painful erection firmly as he began slowly rubbing it. Fenris let out a groan and he arched his head back, knowing he wasn’t going to last long at all. The mage continued to kiss teasingly around his manhood, even extending his tongue to lick the sensitive skin of his scrotum. Without warning then, Fenris suddenly felt the exquisite rush of pleasure as Solas wrapped is lips around his erection, taking it into his mouth fully as he held it firmly at the base. Without pausing he rhythmically began sucking at it with enthusiasm, his eyes casting up to observe the other man’s reaction, seeming forever intrigued. 

Fenris looked down to meet his eyes, the sight of what he saw there almost sending him over the edge.

“Venhedis!...” He all but panted the curse, the intensity of the lyrium’s response beginning to rise to an unstoppable level, “… don’t stop!”

Hearing the cries of ecstasy from the other man, Solas renewed his efforts, his tongue dragging up and down, up and down the heat of his excitement, intent on seeing the man’s lust sated. He didn’t have to work long, a great cry of release suddenly escaping from Fenris’ lips as he arched his head back once more and gripped at the mage’s shoulders to hold him in place. Fenris could feel a violent, almost painful throbbing of his erection as his lust finally spilled over and into the mage’s delicious mouth.

Solas finished Fenris off with numerous moans of his own, never breaking the grip he had on the other man until he was sure he was completely done. Without letting him enjoy the aftermath, however, Solas stood and fixed him with another kiss, this one now tinged with the bitter taste of his own relief, and decidedly more desperate and passionate than the first. It was evident that the intensity of Fenris’ pleasure had left its mark on the mage and he sought his own path to relief now.

Still breathing out heavily in recovery from his own release, Fenris happily matched the passion of the mage, allowing himself to be pushed to the grass. The sudden direct and rough action from the otherwise calm and collected mage, sent another jolt of excitement through him; being taken in a heat of passion by the cool elf was beyond exciting for him now. And that seemed like exactly what Solas had planned; no sooner was Fenris on his back than the mage was on top of him, roughly pressing the heat of his erection against the still moist flesh of the other man. He let out a faint growl of excitement, his mouth biting at Fenris’ neck.

“…I need to take you.” He words were full of lust, almost aggressive as he spoke against Fenris’ ear. The words sent yet another moan of excitement from Fenris’ lips in acceptance.

Solas leaned back and hooked his arms under Fenris legs, both having long forgotten about the wound still waiting to be healed. He forced Fenris’ legs up to expose him fully, his eyes moving over his flesh hungrily. He reached down to take his own erection into his hand pressing the tip of it to Fenris’ entrance, taking a moment to lubricate it thoughtfully with his own juices that already leaked from the tip. The feeling made Fenris smirk briefly, knowing full well he wouldn’t last any longer than he had; the idea sent another thrill of excitement through him and he opened himself up fully for the mage.

Holding himself in place, Solas leaned forward over Fenris once more, pressing his lips to the other man’s as he pressed his hot erection in firmly to enter the elf. A moan of ecstasy escaped Solas’ lips as he felt his erection finally find the place it sought, and his kiss once more intensified as he began a gentle but forceful bucking against the elf. Fenris moaned lustily against this lips in turn, the inferior position beneath the mage arousing him anew. 

Like Fenris, it didn’t take long before he could feel Solas tense, his motions becoming more forceful as he thrust himself inside Fenris, the deep moan of pleasure that escaped his lips letting him know he too had reached satisfaction. 

The mage continued to kiss him as he had his fill, the kiss becoming softer and more breathy as his excitement finally died down. He placed a few final, almost tender kisses on Fenris lips before slipping in beside him, leaving one arm draped over his stomach. Fenris noticed the mage placed a few errant kisses to his shoulder as he lay still beside him, recovering some of the energy they’d just spent. In a different time and place, he could probably fall for this man.


End file.
